Tanjobi Omedeto, Kasamatsu
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Ca s'annonçait être une journée normale, mais Kasamatsu pouvait compter sur ses amis pour la rendre unique. Sequel à l'université, OS à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Kasa-chou-senpai.


Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ? Non, pas le jour de la semaine, la date ! Comment ça j'ai qu'à bien formuler, hey, parlez-moi sur un autre ton hein ! èAé

Donc, je disais, nous fêtons aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'un grand homme, est c'eeeeeest *roulement de tambour* KASAMATSU-SANPAI ! Eh oui, une date visiblement oubliée, mais que j'ai pris le temps de noter sur mon calendrier avec une alerte tous les jours cinq jours à l'avance ! Je planche sur cet OS depuis avant-hier, et j'avoue qu'il a été un peu dur à pondre au début, mais aujourd'hui, date butoir oblige, je me suis donnée à fond et je l'ai fini à temps ! Pour qui ? Pour vouuuus 8D ! Allez, je vous laisse lire maintenant !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages (même Kasa-chan, snif) sont à Fujimaki-sama, je serais tentée de dire tant mieux pour eux._

* * *

 _Tanjobi Omedeto, Kasamatsu !_

* * *

Cela s'annonçait pourtant être une journée normale.

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, il faisait chaud, et comme chaque matin, Kasamatsu avait du mal à se réveiller. Il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas du matin ! Mais heureusement, Kobori était là pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive pas en retard en cours.

Même si cela impliquait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure tous les matins. Au moins ça lui économisait le temps d'une douche.

Ce fut donc en baillant qu'il quitta le dortoir avec son camarade et ami. C'était une chance que le centre soit tombé dans la même fac que lui, il se serait senti seul sinon, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Et puis, il préférait de loin le numéro huit à c pervers de Moriyama, même si ce dernier restait son ami; il était bien moins supportable et bien plus bruyant. Et du bruit, il en avait assez donné, merci.

Il se rappelait souvent de Kaijou, particulièrement de sa dernière année, clairement la plus mouvementée. Être capitaine avait été à la fois source de fierté et de grande fatigue, sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait eu son diplôme, il avait l'impression de récupérer, à autant dormir. Ne jamais sous-estimer les longues heures tardives à perfectionner le programme d'entrainement personnalisé pour chaque joueur, jamais.

Ils devaient aller voir leurs résultats aux examens, et le brun devait avouer être un peu anxieux. Les exams à la fac, c'était autre chose, pour sûr, et il angoissait un peu d'avoir raté quelques matières, même s'il avait suivi la branche Maths, la matière qu'il préférait et où il se débrouillait le mieux (plus pour ne pas rater ses études que par réelle passion, mais il n'avait pas encore choisi ce qu'il ferait plus tard, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir). Sur le chemin, lui et Kouji se séparèrent, ce dernier suivant la branche Physique, et il se rendit devant le panneau d'affichage, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour dépasser les quelques géants qui monopolisaient la vue. Après encore quelques secondes d'angoisses, il parvint à repérer son nom… Et fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait eu la moyenne un peu partout. Même s'il n'avait pas eu des notes extraordinaires, il avait évité d'avoir trop de dettes, c'était rattrapable, avec un peu de travail… Soupirant il s'éloigna de la cohue et reprit tranquillement sa marche. Sérieusement, est-ce que ça valait la peine de se lever aussi tôt ?

Ah, oui, Moriyama l'avait invité à une sortie qui allait durer toute la journée… Il sentait la fatigue poindre rien qu'à l'idée. Son ami lui avait manqué, certes, mais il pouvait toujours l'appeler (même s'il n'était pas un adepte des looooongues discussions qui durent des heures au téléphone), et puis tout la journée, une entrevue de deux ou trois heures suffirait largement, non ? Il soupira à nouveau, qui sait ce qu'il lui avait préparé encore.

Il envoya rapidement un mail à Kobori pour lui dire qu'il devait repasser au dortoir se changer parce qu'il avait pris un haut trop chaud et qu'ils se retrouvaient vingt minutes plus tard à l'arrêt de bus de l'université, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre leur chambre.

Une fois vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean clair il put quitter le bâtiment pour retrouver le plus grand, et ils se rendirent ensemble au point de rendez-vous auquel ils étaient habitués depuis tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Ça ne changeait presque jamais, toujours le même café fast-food sympa que Kobori avait trouvé sympathique, que lui jugeait assez peu bruyant pour être supportable et que Moriyama avait décrété comme un endroit stratégique pour repérer (et draguer) de jolies filles. D'ailleurs, il devait bien se plaire dans sa fac à lui, il l'avait justement choisie pour cette raison qui semblait gérer sa vie entière, et dire qu'il aurait pu y aller lui aussi… Sa mine se déconfit à l'idée que le shooter ait pu y aller mais pas lui, que le monde pouvait être injuste.

A peine arrivés, la tête brune aux cheveux raides de leur ami apparut dans leur champ de vision, ils s'y dirigèrent alors tout naturellement, mais au moment de s'attabler, Yoshitaka se releva, fouillant dans ses poches pour tirer de quoi payer l'addition de sa bière sans alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Commença l'ex capitaine mais il fut coupé dans sa lancée.

« Shuut, aucun commentaire Kasamatsu. Vous allez me suivre sans poser de questions. » A peine arrivé, Yukio avait déjà les nerfs.

« Non mais tu t'fiches de moi là ? Déjà qu'on a fait tout c'chemin parce que tu nous l'a demandé ! » Il continua à s'égosiller, ignoré merveilleusement par le _Pitoyable beau gosse*_ , sans remarquer le sourire calme de Kouji derrière lui; cela devait lui faire du bien de voir ses amis comme ils l'avaient toujours été, cette ambiance lui manquait, mine de rien.

À contre coeur, Kasamatsu les suivit alors sans faire plus d'histoires, se contentant de marmonner des plaintes dans sa barbe du genre "si c'est encore un plan drague je lui enfonce la tête dans un poteau !"

Ils continuèrent de marcher, parlant de tout et de rien, pendant un bon moment. Mais juste alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il vit une longue file dépasser d'un magasin, ce qui l'intriguant. Il sursauta presque lorsque le shooter se retourna vers lui.

« Parce que Môsieur est fan mais ne tient pas à s'informer de ce qui se passe hors de chez lui, j'ai dû le faire pour toi. Ne me remercie pas surtout. »

« Attends mais... C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ça se voit pas ? Une séance de dédicace voyons ! »

« De ? »

« De ton groupe préféré ! Tu sais que tu es irrécupérable ? » Mais avant que le draguer n'ait fini, le meneur n'était déjà plus là, s'étant empressé de rejoindre le file d'attente. Retenant un rire, Kobori se retourna vers son ami.

« On croirait presque que c'est toi qui les a appelé, pour qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui précisément. »

« Lorsque le destin décide de nous faire une fleur, il faut savoir la saisir où il nous boudera toute notre vie ! »

« Arrête ça, on dirait Midorima de Shutoku dont Kise nous parlait souvent. » Un léger rire échappa au plus grand, lorsqu'il se rappela d'une chose.

« Au fait, en parlant de K… »

« Kobori, Moriyama ! » Kasamatsu se dirigeait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres comme il n'en avait clairement pas assez souvent. « Par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai réussi à éviter la file d'attente, mais plus important : j'ai un poster dédicacé ! »

Kobori savait parfaitement que le soir même, le brun l'accrocherait à sa chambre avec le reste, et qu'à la rentrée il le retrouverait dans leur chambre à la Cité.

« J'ai usé de mes charmes pour que tu n'aie pas à attendre, j'appelle cette technique ultime, la drague premium ! » Fit fièrement Yoshitaka dans une pose qui se voulait badass mais qui au final était juste ridicule, surtout en pleine rue. Reprenant rapidement son sérieux, il annonça qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, la journée promettant d'être longue. Son poster à la main, intérieurement sur le point d'exploser (il avait pu rencontrer ses idoles, ça arrivait assez rarement pour qu'il puisse se permettre un petit moment gagatisation), il se dit que cette journée pourrait finalement être pas mal, même si, connaissant Moriyama, il pouvait s'attendre à tout…

Le prochain endroit qu'ils visitèrent fut un centre commercial, où visiblement de grandes soldes prenaient place durant les vacances.

« Je comptais m'y rendre demain ! » Se plaignit le plus petit, il n'avait même pas pris assez d'argent avec lui.

« Pourquoi reporter à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ? Et puis, demain c'est le week-end, il y aura foule beaucoup d'offres se seront déjà volatilisées, ce serait un tel gâchis ! »

« Si tu le dis… » Il soupira. Certes, il avait raison, mais Yukio était du genre ordonné, il n'était pas un gros acheteur, et préférait généralement prendre son temps, arrivant souvent en avance pour ne pas être pris par le temps. Mais là, c'était trop inattendu, cela lui fit faire la moue.

« Allez Kasamatsu, c'est pas si grave ! Au pire tu peux réserver ce qui te plait et revenir demain plus tranquillement ! » Ah, un point pour Kobori.

« Mouais, d'accord. »

Une fois entrés, ils flânèrent dans différents magasins, souvent d'habillement, et les deux camarades de chambre haussèrent un sourcil en voyant leur ami shooter entrer chez un parfumeur, il avait une copine ou quoi ? Finalement, l'ex capitaine parvint à acheter quelques bricoles : un haut d'été et une paire de baskets. Kobori s'était trouvé un blouson sympa et Moriyama avait déclaré ses emplettes _secret défense_ , pour ne rien changer…

Midi était déjà arrivé, leur prouvant que lorsqu'on fait du shopping le temps passe toujours à toute allure, ils se rendirent dans un fast-food du coin et prirent des sandwichs, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Vous comptez faire quoi pour ces vacances ? » Lança le plus grand.

« Partir à la plage en famille. Apparemment je manque à mes petits frères, je sens qu'ils vont me coller aux basques tout l'été. » Se plaignit l'ex capitaine.

« Mon grand frère m'invite chez lui et sa femme à Hokkaïdo. »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant que les deux autres ne s'écrient, horrifiés.

« Ne fais rien à sa femme ! »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ?! » Oh, ils savaient _très bien_ ce qu'ils pouvaient s'imaginer, le shooter était tellement aux abois qu'il pourrait largement prendre cette éventualité en compte. Le reste du repas fut plus calme, bien que quelques cris résonnèrent encore, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Vers treize heures, ils se remirent en marche.

Le soleil tapait fort, il devait faire déjà quelques degrés de plus que ce qui était prévu, et Kasamatsu bénissait son instinct qui l'avait poussé à se changer avant de ressortir, même si le t-shirt qu'il portait le faisait tout de même suer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'instigateur de la sortie, ouvrant la marche.

« Oï Moriyama, y en a encore pour longtemps ? Je vais abîmer mon poster avec mes mains moites ! »

« Tenez bon, on y est presque. »

« On va où exactement ? »

« Pas d'impatience, vous le saurez bientôt ! » Patients, ils l'avaient été jusque là, ils se demandaient s'ils allaient tenir jusqu'au bout à ce rythme. Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver… Devant un cinéma.

Décidément, Moriyama avait sorti son assortiment « bons plans pour pécho une fille »… A ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'empêchait, c'était pas si mal, et surtout, pensèrent les deux camarades, ça aurait pu être bien pire. En plus, le film qu'ils allaient voir n'était pas romantique, de quoi pourraient-ils se plaindre ?

Ils étaient entrés regarder l'adaptation de Deadpool, autant dire qu'ils se sont bien amusés, même si Moriyama se demandait parfois ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans certaines blagues… M'enfin, le film ne lui avait pas déplu, et c'était lui qui l'avait choisi de toute manière. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il faisait un peu moins chaud que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, il devait être aux alentours de quinze heures trente seize heures. Là, le shooter se tourna vers eux avec un regard complice.

« La journée touche bientôt à sa fin, il est l'heure pour un incontournable, vous ne pensez pas ? » Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres, et sans plus tarder, ils se rendirent sur le terrain de street basket le plus proche. Un groupe de pré-ados acceptèrent de leur prêter un ballon à condition d'avoir droit à du spectacle, et ils en eurent. Ils enchainèrent les one-on-one, sans qu'aucun ne puisse à chaque fois remporter la victoire. Et si un importun leur avait dit qu'ils se faisaient vieux, il aurait eu à se frotter à leur niveau national, sans aucun doute.

Ils passèrent bien… Deux heures à jouer sans relâche, enchainant les défis, les répliques provocantes et les rires des passes ratées ou des tentatives biscornues. Au final, exténués, ils se retrouvèrent allongés à même le sol, le souffle court à la fois d'effort et d'hilarité, les jeunes propriétaires de l'objet rond et orange qu'ils chérissaient tant ayant dû rentrer chez eux après les avoir félicité (et même demandé un autographe de Kasamatsu, il n'était pas apparu dans le Monthly Basket sans conséquence), et la fatigue les calmant, ils se rendirent en discutant tranquillement à l'arrêt de bus, le shooter les quittant pour rentrer chez lui, tandis que Kobori retournait à la Cité pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez lui.

« Oh, vas-y, j'ai encore un truc à faire. Bonnes vacances ! »

« D'accord. Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, et fais attention sur la route ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

Ils se saluèrent ainsi, et prirent des chemins contraires. Yukio vérifia son téléphone, pour remarquer qu'il avait quelques appels en absence, tous du même numéro. Zut, il avait oublié qu'il devait confirmer le rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il savait qu' _il_ s'y rendrait de toute manière, dans le cas contraire il lui aurait envoyé un message. Il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et prit le chemin du restaurant auquel ils étaient habitués. A peine arrivé, une tornade se jeta sur lui sans prévenir.

« Senpaaaaaai ! Tu en as mis du temps, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Excellente, merci. Et désolé pour le retard, mais Moriyama nous avait concocté un meilleur programme que prévu. »

« Ah ? Raconte-moi tout à l'intérieur ! Mais avant… » Plongeant les mains dans ses poches, il en tira une petite boîte qu'il tendit à l'ex-capitaine, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Bon anniversaire, Kasamatsu-senpai ! »

La boîte contenait une fine chaine en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une petite guitare blanche et bleue, le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

« Merci, c'est un super cadeau, Kise… »

« Viens, on va commander des boissons à l'intérieur et tu vas tout me dire ! » D'un pas léger, ils entrèrent au Maji Burger, où ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter avant de rentrer.

Oui, Kasamatsu avait passé une merveilleuse journée. Et définitivement, ce vingt-neuf Juillet serait inoubliable, de même que ses amis.

* * *

*Traduction (je l'avoue) approximative de l'expression _"Pitiful Handsome Guy"_ que Kasamatsu dit être son surnom dans le premier novel consacré à Kaijou (vous voulez en savoir plus, contactez-moi, ma boite MP vous est ouverte 8D).

Voilàààà ! Un OS plus court que prévu, et plus léger aussi (forcément). J'ai voulu insister sur l'amitié du trio Kasamatsu-Kobori-Moriyama, parce qu'il est très présent dans les bonus et autres où on voit plus les interactions entre les personnages, et j'imaginais bien Yoshitaka en initiateur de sortie parfaite avec tout un programme :D ! Ah, et les quelques infos que vous pourriez ne pas saisir (comme la musique, l'université et tout) je me base sur le dernier épisode, les dramas CD originaux et les light novel (originaux aussi, oui je vais aussi loin). Eweh, c'est ça aimer un perso à la folie !

Soit, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, j'attends vos critiques positives ou négatives (je posterais les réponses au anonymes au fur et à mesure ici-même par edit, venez checker de temps en temps o/), et appelle à l'amour de notre cher Kasamatsu meilleur senpai du monde !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
